


Primavera en París

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Happy Birthday Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Photographer Akaashi Keiji, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Una historia en la que no necesariamente es primavera, pero bien podría ser en París.





	Primavera en París

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bokuto Kotaro!

Bokuto se encuentra vagando por algún puente en París, quejándose en voz alta del intenso frío que le cala hasta los huesos. No hay nadie más en las calles, pero la sensación gélida es tal que prefiere no gritar a los cuatro vientos para que no se le congele la garganta. ¿Y por qué está solo? Simple. Sus compañeros no quisieron salir de la habitación del hotel, excusándose por diversas razones. 

Mentira, todos tenían la misma excusa. 

— ¡Hace demasiado frío! —gritaron al unísono al escuchar a Bokuto siquiera considerar salir al exterior.

Así termina deambulando por las solitarias calles por su cuenta, congelado y aburrido, caminando sin prestar atención a sus alrededores, incluso dejándose llevar por la melancolía de tal modo que cierra los ojos por un segundo cuando tropieza con alguien al otro instante y escucha algo estrellarse contra el suelo. Abre los ojos de golpe, agitando los brazos mientras se agacha para recoger el objeto, disculpándose una y mil veces. La sangre deja su rostro cuando descubre una cámara fotográfica digital como la víctima de su imprudencia. La toma cuidadosamente entre sus manos y vuelve su atención a la persona con la que tropieza. Bokuto deja salir un grito excitado al ver sus facciones, por poco soltando la cámara otra vez.

— ¡Ahhh! ¿¡JAPÓN!?

Bokuto se reprende a sí mismo. Esa no es la forma de presentarse con alguien y, además, ¿no es de mal gusto suponer la nacionalidad de alguien por su aspecto físico?

En un intento por compensar sus (múltiples) errores y mostrar algo de cortesía, intenta hablar en su mejor francés, el cual es, de hecho, horrible.

—Bon jur, eh... ¡je su-i! eh, ¿desól?

Si había una cosa que tenía que (o fue obligado a) aprender de Francia, no es el conocimiento general sobre la cocina francesa o las frases de uso común (como preguntar dónde está el baño). No, tanto el entrenador como sus compañeros de equipo le pidieron tomar como prioridad  _ suprema _ el aprender a disculparse pues, siendo quien era, tenía un alto porcentaje (más del 90) de meterse en problemas. Claramente no se equivocaron, aunque meter la pata no le ayudaría en nada a la pronunciación de ninguna palabra en el idioma necesario. Y aunque usualmente no se regodeaba al ver a otras personas en un estado de confusión mayor al suyo, esta vez fue la excepción. 

— ¿O… oui? —responde el extraño de cabellos negros. En ese preciso instante, Bokuto se da cuenta de que le gusta mirar esos ojos que imitan los cielos grises de una tierra lejana, quizá solo un poco más oscuros que el cielo aquel día. Entonces, el extraño habla en un perfecto inglés, o así le suena a Bokuto. 

—I'm sorry, I do not understand much french, —un momento de vacilación, — Do you, perhaps, speak english?

—Geh. —fue la coherente respuesta de Bokuto. Después de quebrarse la cabeza por un minuto tratando futilmente de recordar esas ya olvidadas clases de inglés de la preparatoria, se rinde, haciendo un puchero, —No te voy a mentir, ¡solo sé hablar japonés! Y sé que es de mala educación y lo que sea hablarte en un idioma que no entiendes pero es todo lo que tengo. Perdón por lo de tu cámara, —señala al objeto entre sus manos, —hm, how much?

El chico queda estupefacto.

— Ah.

¿Había hablado demasiado rápido? Aunque si el extraño no entendía japonés eso no importaba. La respuesta del otro fue una grata sorpresa.

—No hay problema, no es su culpa. No presté atención al camino, soy yo quien debería disculparse.

Un transeúnte carraspea, observando la escena con cierto disgusto. Ambos se hacen a un lado del camino, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en modo de disculpa, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que se aleja por completo.

Bokuto le regresa la mueca ahora que no podía verle. No estorbaban el camino y estaban teniendo una conversación agradable (al menos de su parte, incluyendo las mil y un disculpas y la torpeza al hablar), y esta persona los interrumpe ¿solo por que si?, ¿no era eso una falta de cortesía? Alguien más se aclara la garganta y Bokuto está a nada de reclamar cuando recuerda que se encuentra en medio de algo.

— ¡Oh, es verdad! Si, no, ¡no puedo aceptar tus disculpas! ¡Yo fui el que te empujó!

—No hay necesidad de-

— ¡Solo dime cuanto vale! o ¿cuánto costaría repararla?

—Está bien, no tiene que-

— ¡Dime! Tengo algo de dinero, —Bokuto busca en sus bolsillos por su billetera (la que por suerte se encuentra ahí esta vez) saca una cantidad al azar y la ofrece al extraño. Cuando no hace ademán de tomarla, Bokuto le observa con cierto desconcierto. Un objeto como ese parecía bastante caro, quizá la cantidad ofrecida no era la indicada, —eh, si no es suficiente podemos intercambiar números y-

—Bokuto-san, en verdad. No es necesario, ni siquiera está rota. —El chico mueve la cámara entre sus manos para mostrar su punto, — ¿Ve?

—Um... —Claro que la  _ veía _ , si bien no podía distinguir algo en concreto que gritara “Todo perfecto”. En realidad no tenía idea del funcionamiento de ese equipo pero supuso que si no se estaba cayendo a pedazos, en verdad no tenía un problema. 

Mientras observaba el movimiento de manos del otro, las palabras resonaron para sí, lo cual despierta su curiosidad, —Espera, ¿como sabes mi nombre? ¿Nos conocemos?

Bokuto espera  _ cierta _ reacción del extraño, un  _ ¡oh no, qué he dicho!  _ o  _ ¡que vergonzoso! _ , pero su cara permanece impasible, a excepción de un casi invisible tic en el ojo derecho.

—No. No realmente. —responde secamente.

—Ahh. —Eso debía ser el final de su encuentro probablemente, o eso pensaba la otra parte pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? esas nimiedades le importaban un comino,  _ obviamente _ le había visto en algún comercial o en el canal deportivo. ¿Quizás hasta era su fan? No importaba realmente. Lo que sí le importa, y necesita saber es —Oye, ¿estás ocupado ahora mismo? ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Digo, un café o lo que sea, eh...

Por un mili segundo (o menos), los ojos grises del extraño brillan con un sentimiento que Bokuto raramente veía en otras personas, por alguna razón. ¿Entusiasmo? ¿Admiración? ¿Felicidad? En todo caso, el joven parece emocionado aun con su semblante calmado.

—Seguro. —El extraño extiende la mano después de recuperar su cámara y colgarla en su cuello, sonriendo tímidamente, —Olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji.

Bokuto le devuelve la sonrisa, estrechando fuertemente su mano. — ¡Bokuto Kotaro!

  
  


En el abrigador ambiente de una cafetería no muy cercana a su primer encuentro, minutos más tarde:

  


—Pero ¡en serio! Estoy feliz de haber encontrado a alguien que comparta el idiom,. ¡Muy feliz! Es tan aburrido aquí, no sabía qué hacer, a donde ir. Nadie quiso salir conmigo, dicen que el entrenamiento es muy pesado, ¡y tienen razón! Pero qué sentido tiene esperar nuestro siguiente juego en una habitación de hotel. ¡Es París! Es decir, no sé mucho de este lugar, pero la gente se emociona por visitarlo, así que pensé ¿por qué no? —La pausa que hace es una sorpresa hasta para él, aunque la consideró necesaria. --Por cierto, ¿qué te trae a ti a la fría París, Akashi?

—Es Aka-ashi. —Akaashi baja la taza de la que bebe antes de continuar, —Estoy cubriendo los juegos… del torneo de voleibol quiero decir. De hecho soy el fotógrafo y el editor asistente de una revista en ascenso de Japón.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Oye, pero si eres japonés ¿por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio? 

—No se presentó la oportunidad.

Bokuto canturrea, pensativo. —Entonces.. eres reportero y sabes quien soy. 

Akaashi asiente, cortando un trozo de su rebanada de pastel y llevándola a la boca sin apartar la vista de Bokuto.

—Has seguido mi carrera por bastante tiempo, pero fue solo hasta hace poco que empecé a salir a juegos internacionales.

Akaashi mastica un trozo nuevo de pastel, muy interesado de repente en su reflejo en el tenedor.

—Y... sabes mucho sobre mi, ¿no? He dicho en muchas entrevistas que tengo dificultad con los idiomas.

Las mejillas de Akaashi se colorean de un tono rosado, su entrecejo fruncido, asintiendo nuevamente.

—Ah... entonces, ¿por que me hablaste en ingles ahí afuera?

Akaashi no lo soporta más, dejando el pequeño cubierto a un lado del plato antes de cubrir su boca con la mano.

Bokuto solo puede admirar la forma en que los hombros de Akaashi se estremecen, tratando (y fallando de manera increíble) de disimular la risa.

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, Aka-ashi!

Entre risas y el aroma de los pasteles y los dulces, ambos disfrutan el resto de la velada hasta el momento en que tienen que partir, cada uno con el número del otro y la promesa de un reencuentro.

  



End file.
